Sisters of Corona
by Rossaldinho7
Summary: Rapunzel and Flynn attend Elsa's coronation, but something strange is happening to Rapunzel...
1. Chapter 1

**No idea if this is any good. Just thought I'd write it for fun, see if people like it.**

The harbour of Arendelle was packed with the ships of visiting nobles and dignitaries, all of them had come for Queen Elsa's coronation. Among these visitors, was Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband Eugene (Flynn) Ryder. After their wedding a couple of months previously, the queen had told them of her twin sister, Elsa, who had been taken by the king and queen of Arendelle after she had been kidnapped, just-in-case she, too developed powers and was also kidnapped. What had happened after that, the Queen did not know, they had sent a missive to Arendelle to invite the king and queen to Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding, but they had never arrived. After hearing this, Rapunzel immediately wanted to go to meet her sister. Handing her the invitation they had received to Elsa's coronation, they said she could go with their blessing.

Arendelle was very different to Corona. While Corona was built onto the top of a mountain, Arendelle was built into the side of a cliff face, with a view looking out over the bay.

Rapunzel stood at the prow of the ship, wishing her brown hair was longer so it could blow in the sea wind like she'd read about in her books, stepping off the boat, feeling the different ground with her bare feet, and even running around a little, as she revelled in the freedom of not being cramped up on the small boat. While she had spent years in cramped conditions in her tower, it always felt good to run around, the freedom of being able to go wherever she wanted, it was a great feeling. Rapunzel ran through the flux of people, pulling Flynn by the hand.

"Rapunzel, slow down," said Flynn "The gates aren't even open yet. You don't need to rush."

"I don't need to rush?" asked Rapunzel, not slowing down at all "Every moment I spend waiting is another moment I haven't been reunited with my sister."

"You always were impatient," said Flynn "Just slow down for a second, you're missing the beauty of this place."

Rapunzel stopped for a second, and looked out towards the bay, the sun reflected off the seas, as boats of every size and shape. Rapunzel wasn't sure if she imagined it, but far off to the west, she saw a strange, winged creature fly out of a cloud, a rider silhouetted against the midmorning sun. She shook her head. Her overactive imagination, once again playing tricks on her, it seemed.

"You're right, it is beautiful," she said, breathlessly "Maybe we can wait a few minutes."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, admiring the view, Rapunzel scanning the clouds for the dragon rider she thought she had seen. After he didn't reappear, Rapunzel snorted. It must have been her imagination. Turning, and offering Flynn her arm, they walked slowly towards the castle, through the gathering crowd, as they saw the gates open from the distance, and a red-haired woman in a dress come out, doing a similar dance to how Rapunzel had acted when she had left the ship, dancing around as if she hadn't been outside the castle in a long time. She was singing as well, but Rapunzel couldn't make out the words, she had to keep moving, the crowd was still moving around her, to their reserved seats for the coronation.

Going straight to the hall, they took their seats in the third row, with the other visiting royals, including representatives from Wessleton and the Southern Isles. Rapunzel saw the woman with the red hair sitting in the front row, and realised that this must be Princess Anna, Elsa's adopted sister.

Before she could confirm this, however, the coronation music began, and she saw her twin sister for the first time. She immediately saw the family resemblance, Elsa was resplendent in a blue dress, as she walked up the central aisle, not unlike the aisle in her wedding.

Rapunzel kept her eyes on her sister throughout the whole coronation. As she took the sceptre and ball in her hands, she saw both begin to freeze up, as the announcer declared her queen. She immediately put the items back on the cushion and put her gloves back on.

"Did you see that?" asked Rapunzel, as the crowd erupted in applause.

"See what?" asked Flynn, as he joined in on the clapping "This is a good day for your sister."

"Something's wrong, Flynn," said Rapunzel, as the crowd began to file out, heading towards the ballroom. She pulled him aside into a room off the main corridor "I think Elsa has magic, like I used to. I couldn't tell for sure, but I think the sceptre started to freeze when she took hold of it. It's probably why she wears gloves all the time."

"Do you think anyone else knows?" asked Flynn, looking at the closed door, the sound of the crowd audible on the other side.

"I don't know, but I think that's why she's locked herself up for all these years," said Rapunzel "She's been scared, I don't think she can control her powers, that's why she has the gloves."

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Flynn

"Nothing until after the party," Rapunzel replied "There's too many people around. If nobody else knows, I don't want to reveal it by mistake."

"After the party," said Flynn "Right, what could possibly go wrong until then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, what do you think? These characters are hard to write, but I had to write this. I saw the Rapunzel-Elsa twin theory on Youtube, and thought it'd be fun to see how the story would have gone if Rapunzel was more involved after Elsa's coronation.**

Rapunzel and Flynn stood by the table, partaking of some of the food. Elsa had been talking with dignitaries and people all evening, and Rapunzel hadn't found a good time to take her aside, and tell her that she was her sister.

She had several conversations over the night with her sister, the first saw Anna walking out of the room with the handsome prince of the Southern Isles, then returning in each other's arms. It was after they returned, that things started to go wrong. Rapunzel happened to be watching when Anna dragged Prince Hans up to Elsa. There was a brief conversation, and Elsa made to leave the hall.

"Elsa, wait," said a panicked Anna, grabbing Elsa's hand, and accidently pulling off her glove.

"Give me my glove," said Elsa, a note of urgency in her voice

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore," said Anna

"Then leave," said Elsa

A look of betrayal flitted across Anna's face, but it was almost immediately replaced by anger "What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough, Anna," said Elsa, as she walked briskly towards the door.

"No, why do you shut me out?" asked Anna "Why do you shut the world out? Why are you so afraid?"

"I said, enough!" shouted Elsa, as she turned around, her ungloved hand flying around. A ring of icicles surrounded her, big enough to separate her from everyone else.

Anna looked shocked, as a little man said:

"Sorcery, I knew there was something dubious going on here,"

"Elsa," said Anna, but it seemed more in shock than betrayal, with a hint of concern.

Elsa ran out the door, towards the courtyard.

The little man and his men were first to squeeze past the icicles and follow, Rapunzel saw Anna run over to a bookcase, and pull a book from it. The bookcase opened, like a door. Rapunzel quickly followed Anna through and along a corridor to the courtyard, where a frozen fountain greeted them, and Elsa running away from the ice she had caused.

"Elsa!" shouted Anna, running after her, along with Prince Hans, Rapunzel and Flynn. They could only watch, though, as Elsa ran across the quickly freezing bay.

"Elsa, stop!" shouted Anna, as she ran onto the frozen fjord, and slipped.

"Are you all right?" asked Hans, as he helped her back to her feet, then stared out at the frozen fjord.

They began walking back to the castle, as Anna and Flynn shivered, and Hans asked:

"Did you know?"

"No," said Anna. They returned to the frozen fountain, as it began to snow.

"Look, it's snowing, it's snowing, the Queen has cursed this land!" shouted the Duke of Wessleton "You have to go after her."

"Couldn't any of you see she was scared?" asked Rapunzel "She didn't mean for this to happen any more than you did."

"Are you accusing me of something?" asked the Duke, drawing himself up to his full height.

"No," said Anna "We fight amongst ourselves, we'll just end up getting nowhere."

The Duke shrunk back behind his men "You! Are you a monster too?"

"No," said Anna "I'm completely normal."

"That's right, she is," said Hans "In the best way."

"My sister's not a monster," said Anna

"She was frightened, stressed," said Rapunzel "She probably didn't even know what she was doing."

"She nearly killed me!" exclaimed the Duke

"Are you serious?" asked Flynn

"You slipped on ice," said Hans

"Her ice," said the Duke

"She was scared," said Anna "She didn't mean any of this, tonight was my fault, I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her."

There were exclamations of shock from most of the men, as Anna called for her horse.

"Anna, it's too dangerous," said Hans

"I need to make this right," said Anna

"I'm coming with you," said Hans

"I need you here, to take care of Arendelle," said Anna

"We'll go," said Rapunzel "Going into a snowstorm alone is never a good idea."

Rapunzel jumped up to sit behind Anna, while Anna called for another horse to be brought out for Flynn.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge," Anna said to the crowd, as Rapunzel put her arms around her waist to secure herself.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me," said Anna, as she galloped out of the gates, and vanished into the darkening night.

The storm was slowly getting worse visibility got poorer and poorer, as the night settled in. Anna didn't stop, calling all night for Elsa. Rapunzel was too cold to fall asleep, she huddled into Anna for warmth, making sure she kept Flynn's horse in sight. Ahead of them, a buried tree under the snow catapulted into the air, making both horses rear up on their hind legs. Rapunzel acted fast, and managed to jump off and alight on the snow, which surprisingly didn't feel cold on her bare feet. The horses, spooked by the tree ran off through the snow.

"We can't go after them now," said Flynn "You two are both freezing. You need to get inside."

None of them noticed Rapunzel's feet faintly glowing where they contacted the snow.

"Snow, had to be snow," Anna complained, as they continued to move "Why couldn't she have had tropical magic which covered the land in beaches?"

"Wait," said Flynn "What's that over there."

He pointed over to where smoke was rising above the trees.

"Fire," Anna said, relieved, then tripped on something under the snow, tumbled down the hill and fell into a freezing stream.

Rapunzel slid down the slope on her feet, having a lot of practice from when she did the same on her hair when it was long.

"Here, let me help you," Rapunzel said, as she helped Anna up. Flynn swept Rapunzel and Anna into his arms, and carried them both over the stream.

"I don't need your help," said Rapunzel "I could walk over myself, I'm not that cold."

"Speak for yourself," said Anna, still shivering as she tried to move her frozen dress towards the smoke. They found a small, wooden hut, the sign covered in a thick layer of snow. Anna reached up and got the snow off the sign to show that the small store was named: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

They walked in to see the room filled with summer clothes, except for two pairs of winter boots in the corner, and two winter coats.

"Yoo hoo," the large man behind the counter got their attention "We've got our summer deal now, half off swimming suits and a sun lotion of my own invention."

"Thank you," said Anna, grabbing the items from that section of the store "Has another woman, the queen passed through here?"

"The only person crazy enough to be out in this storm is you three," said the man who was apparently Wandering Oaken. Just as the door opened, and what appeared to be a man-sized snowman walked in, wiping snow out of his face as he did so. "Well, you and this fellow, yoo hoo, big summer blowout."

The man walked right up to Anna, and stood there for a moment: "Carrots."

"What?" asked Anna, confused

"Behind you," said the man. Anna looked sheepish and moved out of the way.

"Where are you coming from?" asked Oaken

"The North Mountain," said the man, obviously not one for long sentences.

"45," said Oaken

"45? 20," said the man

"No, see this is from our winter stock, supply and demand, we have big problem."

"You want to talk about supply and demand, I sell ice for a living," said the man.

"Same price, and I will throw in a visit to Oaken's Sauna," said Oaken

"10's all I have," said the man "Help me out here."

"OK, 10 will get you the carrots, not the mountain supplies," said Oaken

"Just tell me one thing, what was happening on the north mountain?" asked Anna "Did it seem magical?"

"Yes," said the man, removing his mask completely "Now backup, while I deal with this crook here."

Oaken stood up from behind the desk, his full height making him look very imposing "What did you call me?"

Oaken threw the man out, then returned to the desk "Very sorry about that, just the outfit and the boots, yah?"

"Anna, could we talk for a minute?" asked Rapunzel, indicating one of the aisles.

Anna followed her to one of the aisles.

"Sorry, but I didn't know when would be best to have this conversation, I haven't gotten you alone until now," Rapunzel explained "Let me start at the beginning. When I was a little girl, I was abducted by a witch, who wanted to use my magic hair to keep herself young for all eternity."

"Wait, you have magic hair?" asked Anna "Is that why it's starting to turn gold?"

"Sorry, what?" asked Rapunzel, confused, feeling her hair. It had grown slightly longer in the short time they had been in the snow, now down to shoulder length again "Why is this happening? I thought the magic was gone."

"Anyway, you had another point, what was your name?" asked Anna

"My name's Rapunzel," said Rapunzel "And when I was a baby, I had a twin sister, when I was abducted, my sister was sent to Arendelle, taken in by the king and queen there and raised as their own daughter."  
"Wait, are you saying…" Anna trailed off

"That Elsa was adopted," said Rapunzel "But that doesn't make her any less your sister. I came all the way from Corona to meet her, to tell her she has another sister."

"This is a lot to take in," said Anna, sitting down against one of the aisles.

"Let's focus on getting Elsa back," said Rapunzel "We can worry about everything else later. You seemed like you reacted when that guy was talking about the north mountain?"

Anna nodded "I think Elsa would have gone there, it's where we were taken as kids on holidays, those were happier times."

"They still were happy times, Anna," said Rapunzel "She's the same Elsa you know, she thinks everyone is afraid of her, but she's not stopped to consider how afraid she is."

"Regardless, I think we should buy these supplies, that guy can get us up the mountain, to find Elsa," said Anna "Without horses, it'll take weeks to get up there."

Anna handed a pair of boots to Rapunzel, and she put them on, but immiediately took them off, as a strange charge went through her feet.

"I'm good," said Rapunzel, but did put a shawl around her shoulders.

As they approached the shed where the footprints of led to, they heard some kind of instrument strumming inside, as a single person sang first in one voice, then in another, singing both sides of a duet.

Anna waited patiently until he was finished, then opened the door. "Nice duet."

The man sat up, startled "It's just you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take us up the north mountain," said Anna

"I don't take people places," said the man, lying back on a hay bale, and putting his hat over his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that," she said, pitching his supply bag into his stomach, winding him "Take us up the north mountain, please."

He looked through the bag, finding the supplies he had bought, then lay back again: "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

Anna pitched the other bag at him, this time hitting him in the face.

"We leave, now," said Anna, after apologising for hitting him. Again."

The sled was only really had enough seats on it for two people, so Rapunzel and Flynn crouched on the place now empty space for carrying ice, ropes tied around them to secure them to the sled. Now that Anna had pointed it out, she noticed that her hair was growing at an alarming rate, and she noticed her bare feet were faintly glowing where they came into contact with the snow. Could this have anything to do with Elsa's magic? Anna and the ice-harvester were talking in the seat ahead, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, until the sled came to a halt, as the man, who was called Kristoph, told them to be quiet.

As they looked around, several pairs of glowing eyes appeared as a howl sounded out from the whiteness.

"Move forward!" shouted Kristoph, as he lit a torch and threw it back at the approaching wolves. Kristoph got pulled off the sleigh by one of the wolves, he was hanging on by a rope. Rapunzel and Flynn moved forward, Flynn grabbing the rope and pulling him forward so he could get back on the slay, just as they approached the edge of a cliff.

Flynn grabbed one of the climbing ropes, and prepared to throw, as Kristoph threw Anna onto Sven, and told him to jump at the last moment as the sled cleared the edge of the cliff. Flynn threw the rope, with axe on tied to the end, to bury itself in the snow. He then started to climb up, pushing Rapunzel ahead of him, until they both got back up, finding Anna, Sven and Kristoph already walking.

"Do you think they know we're all right?" asked Flynn

"Doesn't matter," said Rapunzel "I feel something, a power, this snow feels different than the other snow, newer perhaps. We should try to get ahead of them, find Elsa first."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Flynn "If we separate and there's a storm, we'll never find our way back."

"I'm sure, this way," said Rapunzel, leading the way around the cliff face, stepping carefully along the ridge, and then to a tunnel.

"Through there," said Rapunzel, leading the way through to the other side. As she reached the other side, she felt a drag on her head. Her hair had grown again, down to past her knees. She stopped to tie it in knots around herself, so it wouldn't get in the way.

The tunnel opened up to show a massive ice castle, almost as big as the mountain itself, and carved so intricately, that it must have taken centuries to build.

Rapunzel knew better however, the strange vibrations she was feeling from her feet, since she had first stepped onto the enchanted snow, was emanating from the castle. It was Elsa's magic, and the vibrations were coming from her.

"Rapunzel? Flynn? Is that you?" said a familiar voice from behind them.

"Anna," said Rapunzel "I think I found your sister."

"What happened to you, Rapunzel?" asked Anna, while Kristoff stared, at a loss for words, at the castle "Why is your hair blonde, and how did it grow so fast?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you," said Rapunzel "I did come here for your sister's coronation, but it was to meet her. Elsa, she's not actually from Arendelle."

"What do you mean Elsa's not from Arendelle? We were raised together, lived together for all of my life," said Anna

"Elsa isn't Anna's sister?" said the snowman next to Anna, which so far had blended in with the ice and snow around it.

Rapunzel jumped backwards, screaming really loudly as the snowman does the same "How is that snowman talking?" she said, hysterically, as Flynn drew his dagger.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless," said Anna

"Hi," said the snowman, waddling forward, apparently undeterred by the man pointing the dagger at him, and held out his hand "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Do you like warm hugs?"

"Elsa made him," said Anna "What did you want to tell me about my sister."

"I'm telling you you're not the only family she has," said Rapunzel "When I was born, I was born with magical hair, with magical healing powers. I was kidnapped by a witch who wanted to use my powers for selfish reasons, my parents, fearing the same would happen if my twin later developed magic of her own, so they sent her here, to Arendelle. Later on, I escaped my captivity, and came here, cutting off my hair, and the magic, so that it would never have power again, and never be used by anyone else. I came here to meet my sister, Anna, and Elsa is my sister."

Anna walked closer to Rapunzel, scrutinising her face carefully. After a few moments, Anna sighed "I do see the family resemblance. But one thing I don't understand. You said the magic of your hair was gone. So why is it growing out again?"

"I don't know," said Rapunzel, as she felt something tug on her hair. She looked down to see Olaf running her hair through his fingers, which appeared to be twigs. Where his arms made contact, her hair glowed faintly "I believe it's something to do with your sister's magic, though, the closer I get to her, the faster it regrows."

"Has anything like this happened before?" asked Anna "Do you know how to stop this?"

"I have a hunch," said Rapunzel "An incantation that was used to activate the flower that we absorbed. It might be able to undo the magic of this winter."

"I wanted to talk to her, try to convince her to undo it willingly," Anna explained

"I don't think she knows how," said Rapunzel "You saw how scared she was, in Arendelle, she was lashing out, like a spooked horse, she got as far away as she could. This is my fault, I need to talk to her. I want to go in alone, she might respond better if I do it."

"Not happening," said Rapunzel "I need to be there to do the incantation, and like I said, she's behaving like a wounded animal. I can't risk her hurting you by accident, without anyone there to help you."

"OK, but everyone else, I need you to stay outside," said Anna, firmly.

Rapunzel pushed open the door, and walked in, Anna following behind.

"We could have knocked," said Anna

"She wouldn't have answered," Rapunzel replied, as she looked around the intricately carved ice palace "Beautiful, isn't it?"

How Elsa had created all of this, Rapunzel would never know. The staircase, the frozen fountain, all of it looked beautiful.

"Elsa?" called Anna "It's me." Anna slipped on the icy floor, and Rapunzel caught her before she fell.

"Anna," said a voice from the top of the staircase. Rapunzel looked up to see Elsa, resplendent in a blue dress, her hair braided on her left side. Elsa looked directly at Rapunzel. "Who is this, Anna?"

"Wow," said Anna, still looking, dumbfounded at Elsa "You look different, it's a good different. And this place, it's amazing."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of," said Elsa

"I'm so sorry about what happened," said Anna, as she began climbing the stairs, Rapunzel with her "If I'd have known…"

"It's OK," said Elsa "You don't have to apologise. But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here," said Anna

"You belong down in Arendelle," said Elsa

"So do you," said Anna

"Actually, that might not be entirely true," said Rapunzel "But more on that later. Elsa, all Anna has tried to do since before your coronation is help you, and all you've done is push her away. I understand you're scared, I was too when I found out about my own powers. But you have to stop seeing it as a curse."

"I don't belong down there," said Elsa "I belong here, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that-" Anna began, but was interrupted as Olaf entered the room.

"Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," said the excitable snowman.

"Olaf?" asked Elsa

"You built me," said Olaf "Remember that?"

"I do remember," said Elsa

"You're alive?" asked Elsa, her guard let down slightly

"I think so?" said Olaf

"He's just like the one we built as kids," said Anna "We were so close. We can be like that again."

"Don't you see?" said Rapunzel "Olaf is living proof that your powers can be a blessing as well as a curse."

"Please, Elsa, you have to unfreeze everything," said Anna "You need to end this winter."

"Wait, what?" asked Elsa, her emotions showed as a snowstorm began brewing around her.

"You don't know, do you?" asked Rapunzel "Arendelle is in deep snow. They're looking for you. They believe you set off an eternal winter."

"Which is exactly why I have to stay here," said Elsa "I can't hurt you again."

Rapunzel stormed up the stairs to stand on level with Elsa "Can't you see you've been hurting her for years?" she asked "After everything you've done to keep her from being harmed, you've hurt her more than anyone else. I lost my sister before I even got the chance to know her. Now, I'm standing in front of her, and I don't know if I want to. Open your mind, Elsa, maybe pushing away the people that are trying to help you isn't the best idea."  
Rapunzel was so shocked, she didn't realise Elsa was staring, shocked at her. "Wh-what do you mean your my sister?" asked Elsa in a shocked voice, as the snowstorm that had been brewing around her died down.

"It's a long story," said Rapunzel "But before we get into it, I need you to end this winter, there are people coming, to capture or kill you I don't know, but we've been gone too long, and not everyone shares our belief in you."

"I don't know how to stop the winter," said Elsa, sinking onto the floor of the palace "All I've been able to do is freeze stuff. I can't unfreeze it."

"I have a hunch, but it'll require some explaining," said Rapunzel "And this place is probably not the best place to do it, if there are people coming, we don't want to be here when they get here."

"OK," said Elsa, as Rapunzel took her hand in hers. Elsa was shocked when her powers didn't freeze Rapunzel's arm, but noticed as she did that there was a strange, golden light emanating from Rapunzel's hand, as there was a blue light emanating from her own.

"You can start by trusting me," said Rapunzel, and she led Elsa down the stairs, and to the door, Anna and Olaf following wordlessly behind.

"We won't get far fast by walking," said Rapunzel, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, where Sven and Kristoff were waiting "Elsa, can you create a sled for us?"

"Something like this?" asked Elsa, as she sent a beam of ice at the ground, a fully formed ice sled appearing. After talking about it for at least a minute, Kristoff lashed Sven to the sled, and they began their perilous journey down the mountain.

"Find us a cave, somewhere we can be hidden," said Rapunzel to Kristoff, who nodded.

The cave was halfway down the mountain. It appeared to be a resting post for climbers. There were spare hooks and additional rations stocked there.

"Ok, so Elsa, you weren't born in Arendelle," Rapunzel explained "You were born in a kingdom called Corona across the sea. Before you were born, our mother was sick. Our father stole a magical flower from a witches garden, said to have powerful healing properties. The flower healed our mother, and we were born healthy. I was born with magic hair that glows when I sing a certain incantation, while your gifts were not yet showing. The witch who my father stole the flower from came one night, and stole me away, needing the magic I now carried to keep herself young. Our parents, fearing you, too, would develop magic and also be taken away, decided to hide you away, in the kingdom of Arendelle with our allies."

"What does this have to do with my powers?" asked Elsa, confused.

"Don't you see?" asked Rapunzel "My powers stemmed from the flower, ingested by our mother. Your powers come from the same source. Perhaps the incantation will be able to stop this winter."

Rapunzel cleared her throat, and began reciting the mantra she had learned from childhood:

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Rapunzel's hair glowed throughout the song, but it didn't appear to do anything to Elsa.

"I thank you for trying," said Elsa, looking disappointed "But I think you should all go now."

"Didn't you listen to anything that I said before?" asked Rapunzel "Not being able to control your powers is all good, but you're going to lose everything, and everyone, you care about. You have to let us in, you need to accept our help."

"And I know people that might be able to help you," said Kristoff.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if people are still reading at this point. I might have lost you with the overly long chapter 2. Anyway, it's hard to write something that has an already established canon in the canon. Still, I was writing this for fun, so let's see where it goes.**

"Is he…talking to a bunch of rocks?" asked Anna, keeping her voice low "Is he ok? Did he hit his head earlier?"

"Guys, meet my family," said Kristoff, as the circle of rocks seemed to roll around, and then unravel, revealing small, ball-shaped creatures Rapunzel couldn't identify.

"Kristoff's home!" shouted one of them, as they all started asking about the ice seller, jostling and jumping around him.

"Look, we really need to speak to Grandpappy, is he here?" said Kristoff "It's really important."

He gestured to Elsa.

"Trolls," said Anna, bemusedly "They're trolls."

Rapunzel patted her on the back "I've seen weirder," she said "I've found it easier to just not think about it."

The trolls rolled out of the way, as a more moss-covered rock came up to face the group.

"Elsa, what can I do for you?" asked the troll that, judging by the respectful silence the other trolls had lapsed into, was Grandpappy.

"You know me?" asked Elsa, as she walked tentatively forward.

"Don't you remember?" asked Grandpappy "I helped to heal your sister after your little accident with your powers. I had to wipe her memory of all memories of your magic."

"You know about my powers, then?" asked Elsa "You know how I can stop this winter?"

"You carry too much fear," said Grandpappy "I told your parents fear would be your enemy, but they would not listen. They taught you from an early age to fear the gift you had been given."

"So how do I stop it?" asked Elsa

"Fear freezes, so you must let go of your fear, focus on the happier emotions," said Grandpappy "You must return to Arendelle, where all this began, let go of your fear, it's the only way to stop this winter."

"We'll need to move quickly," said Elsa, her usual purposeless meandering walk now a quick pace back towards the sled. Kristoff tethered Sven to the sled, and Olaf sat in the middle, as the others got on, Elsa stood at the front while Kristoff took the reigns.

"Ready?" asked Elsa, and when Kristoff nodded, she fired a beam of ice at the ground in front of Sven, and created a path of snow leading down the mountain towards the already frozen areas nearer to Arendelle. Rapunzel felt her hair fly out behind her, long enough now that she was almost unseated by the weight pulling behind her. Together, her and Flynn pulled it in, tying it fast with a rope around her waist, while Anna began absent-mindedly braiding it. They rode in silence, all of them anticipating what they would find on their return to Arendelle. They arrived at the gates to find them closed and locked, and several men pointing crossbows over the wall at them.

"By order of Princess Anna of Arendelle, I order you to open the Gates," said Anna "I have returned, and I've brought my sister back home."

"What are you waiting for?" came the voice of a familiar Duke "Shoot her, shoot her now."

"If you ever want to trade with Arendelle or Corona again," said Rapunzel "I advise you tell your men to stand down."

"We have our orders from King Hans," said the Duke "Kill them."

Elsa prepared to defend the group, but Rapunzel put her hand on Elsa's arm.

"Do you really want to fire on five defenceless people outside the gates to a castle you are occupying unlawfully?" asked Rapunzel, calmly "Before you answer, consider that four of those five, defenceless people are royalty. People will find out. And when they do, your trade agreements will be the least of your worries."

"Open the gates," said the noble of Wessleton, in a defeated tone. The gate slowly opened.

"You see?" said Rapunzel, walking through the door as she talked over her shoulder "Using your powers isn't the answer to every problem, or the cause."

As she finished, she felt something knock her over. She hit the snow face first, a heavy weight on her back. She turned to see that Anna had tackled her to the ground.

Looking around, as she pushed herself to her knees, she saw that a group of archers in the regalia of the Southern Isles had just fired a volley of arrows at them. Elsa had put up an ice shield that had protected the others from the majority of the arrows, but she saw an arrow exactly where her head had been only moments before.

"Move," said Anna, moving to find more cover, as Elsa put up more ice walls so they could hide behind them.

"We need to get to the fountain," shouted Elsa, over the snowstorm that had started, making visibility harder for the archers to fire at them.

"Why are they attacking us?" asked Anna, quietly to Rapunzel as they huddled behind the ice wall "I told Prince Hans I would bring Elsa back, get her to stop this winter."

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel replied "But I'm afraid Prince Hans might not be as good as you think him to be. The men on the wall called him King Hans, I think he was manipulating you to gain the throne of Arendelle. Prince Hans is what we call a manipulator. He pulls strings behind the scenes to put him in charge of everything. What you two had, it was never real. I am sorry."

"I-I thought we had something special," said Anna, her expression morose. Then, her face hardened. "He's not going to stop my sister from fixing her mistake."

Anna ran out from behind the ice wall she had been using as cover, and towards where the arrows were coming from. Rapunzel followed closely behind, untying the rope that had been binding her hair, and began swinging it like a pendulum.

As she saw one of the archers, she threw her hair, with enough force, that when it struck the bow, with arrow fitted, it wrapped itself around the bow, bringing it down through the weight of the hair as the arrow was released into the snow. Then, she pulled, bringing the bow out of his hand, and into the air. She reached out and caught it, as she ran up to him, hitting him hard over the head with his own bow, following up with a sweep of his leg, and final bashing on the head to knock him unconscious. She pulled the quiver off the archer's back, and slung it over her own, along with the bow, and pulled the dagger out of his belt, placing it in her own.

Anna had a different technique. She ran on the ice with the poise of a skater, using her momentum to dodge the two arrows coming at her, and then slid under the legs of one, tripping him up as she used the cape of her coat to turn herself around.

Rapunzel threw the dagger into the last archer's leg, as she threw her hair for Anna to grab onto so she could stop herself on the ice.

"This is where it happened," said Elsa "I was so scared, I didn't know what I was doing. I still don't. I freeze things, I don't know how to unfreeze them."

Anna hugged Elsa as Rapunzel watched the houses, people were coming warily out of their houses, regarding Elsa with suspicion, and fear. Rapunzel recalled her own hopes and dreams, and how a song had inspired her to hope, to carry on, and to reunite with her true family. Perhaps a variation of that song could do the same here.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and began to sing:

I have a dream

I have a dream

I just want to see Queen Elsa here succeed

Use your magic, end this winter, just remember that we're with you

We've helped you all we can, now live our dream

She repeated the verse again, and a few of the people joined in, a third repetition, and the fountain area rang with the chorus, the song of hope that the people of Arendelle were singing for their queen. Anna disengaged from the hug with Elsa, and went over to stand beside Rapunzel, grabbing her hand, as Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's other hand, and Kristoff took Anna's other hand, all three of them joining in the singing as Olaf tried to jump up to take Kristoff's hand, quite unsuccessfully.

Elsa turned to the fountain, putting her hands down where she had accidently put them when she froze everything, and closed her eyes, relaxing as the music washed over her, a wave of hope, a wave of people believing in her. She opened her eyes to watch as the frozen fountain began to flow again, as if it had been frozen in time. Elsa turned her hands so that her palms were facing the sky, and the snow covering everything began to fall upwards in a slow spiral, which sped up as she gained confidence.

It was when Arendelle was almost half-way melted, that it happened. She briefly heard the sound of a crossbow, and an intense pain in her leg. She collapsed next to the fountain, as a second crossbow bolt buried itself in her shoulder. She looked up to see the visage of Prince Hans re-loading the crossbow to take another shot.

Anna saw Elsa go down, and the person who fired the arrows and her eyes narrowed. There was no redemption for Prince Hans now. He had just declared war on Anna. Rapunzel pressed the bow and quiver into Anna's hands, and made her way over to Elsa.

"Your sister will be fine," said Rapunzel, a hint of steel in her voice "Go, bring Hans to justice."

Anna shook her head, throwing the bow down and picking up the dagger that was in the quiver. Kristoff jumped on Sven, and Flynn pulled what appeared to be a frying pan from the back of his belt. The four of them ran off after Prince Hans.

Rapunzel turned to Elsa, looking over the arrow wounds.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt," said Rapunzel, and, taking hold of the arrow at the closest part to the hilt, she pulled it out. Elsa screamed in pain, but looked right at Rapunzel, and the weather didn't change.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Rapunzel, as she did the same to the other arrow, being careful with it. Rapunzel then turned to the people crowding around "I need blankets, as many as you can find, and if you can, some bandages, in case what I want to do doesn't work."

Several of the people ran off to nearby houses. Rapunzel ripped off Elsa's dress at the areas where the arrows had been removed, already saturated with blood. The dress felt like water, as it flowed through her fingers, and she pulled it aside, wrapping her hair around Elsa's torso and wounded leg, and she once again sang the rhyme that she knew would activate her powers:

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Her hair glowed, throughout the song, but when it had finished, nothing happened. Then, after a few moments, the golden glow of her hair appeared on Elsa's skin, in the places where the hair had been covering, and both wounds healed up.

Elsa shivered "Why do I feel so cold? I never feel cold."

"You're in shock," said Rapunzel "Your body is reacting to being injured. You need to keep warm over the next few days."

Elsa stood unsteadily. "I'm not done yet," said Elsa "I need to end this winter, put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"You're supposed to still be alive when everything's back the way it was," said Rapunzel "Don't overexert yourself."  
A couple of people returned with blankets, and Rapunzel wrapped them around Elsa's shoulders. She visibly relaxed.

"I need to try," said Elsa "Please, let me fix this."

"Elsa, you are not going to die on me," said Rapunzel, firmly "Even if you don't believe I'm your sister, you have to believe that I care about you very much, and Anna cares even more. Losing you would destroy her."

"She believed in me," said Elsa "You all believed in me, and so far, all I've done is let you down."

"That's not true, Elsa," said Rapunzel, firmly "If you really are set on doing this, there's one thing you should probably consider first."

"What's that?" asked Elsa, as Rapunzel gestured to Olaf.

"What's going to happen when you bring back summer?" asked Rapunzel.

"Well, I can fix that," said Elsa, and fired a small ice beam at Olaf. A small cloud appeared over his head and began snowing on him "You see? I'm fine. I can do this, I just feel a little cold."

"Well, I'm going to help you," said Rapunzel, and she held out her hand for Elsa to take it. While their hands were intertwined, Rapunzel began singing her mantra again, the hair touching both of their hands lighting up as she did. Elsa put her left hand up into the air, and blue light emanated from it, as the snow in Arendelle continued to return to the skies above. When everything was done, Elsa collapsed against Rapunzel's side. After checking she was still breathing, Rapunzel asked for help to carry Elsa into one of the nearby houses, swaddling her in blankets.

"Keep an eye on her, Olaf," Rapunzel said, and left the room to look for the others. She found them returning with a dripping wet Prince Hans, bound with rope, with a bandaged leg and unconscious.

"You didn't kill him," Rapunzel stated

"That's his way of doing things," said Anna "We're more civilised than that. We're sending him back to the Southern Isles. I think his brothers will be very interested to know what he's been doing. Where's Elsa?"

Rapunzel led Anna into the house. Some of the locals had set up a fire, and Elsa was asleep, covered in blankets.

"She was in shock," said Rapunzel "From getting hit by the arrows. I healed her, but she needs to sleep it off, and keep warm."

"You're taking her back to Corona, aren't you?" said Anna, her gaze dropping "That's why you came here, isn't it?"

"Only if that's what she chooses," said Rapunzel "It's obvious she's built a life here, formed bonds. I might be her sister by blood, but that's all it is, blood. You've been her sister for years, and she does love you. She's only just me. I don't want to take her away from her family, even if it's not her true family."

"No, she should find out who she really is," said Anna, attempting to cheer herself up "I want her to go, but at the same time, I don't want her to go. Does that make sense?"

"It does," said Rapunzel "It's a shame you don't know anyone who could rule in your stead while you're away, then you could come with us."

"We can," said Anna "We can appoint the regents that ruled after our parents died. I never had contact with them, but I'm sure Elsa could ask them to rule for a little longer."

"We'll have to wait until Elsa wakes up, anyway," said Rapunzel "We should get some rest as well."

Rapunzel looked around for somewhere she and Flynn could go to sleep, seeing the beauty of Arendelle, now clear of the snow that had blanketed it.

When she turned back to Anna, however, she saw that Anna had slipped under the blankets, putting her arms around Elsa as she snuggled into her.

"I think we've found where we're sleeping," said Rapunzel, pulling some blankets off the abundance that the people of Arendelle had provided. She snuggled with Flynn, her hair insulating her against the hard, stone floor. The ordeal of the day had tired them all out, and Rapunzel didn't take long to fall asleep.


End file.
